Plenitud
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: La eternidad no tendría sentido sin ti... / / ¡Continuación de Olvido!


Plenitud.

-¡Toshiro, viniste!- la deslumbrante sonrisa de Kurosaki Karin por un momento dejó a Toshiro sin habla, hipnotizado mirándola, pero rápidamente se recompuso y carraspeó, desviando la mirada y apretando con fuerza el ramo de rosas rojas en su mano.

-Te dije que lo haría, ¿o no?- comentó con frialdad tratando de enmascarar su vergüenza. –Umm… traje esto para ti. Tómalo.- empujó el ramo prácticamente en su rostro.

Ella las tomó con duda y se les quedó mirando sorprendida, y él por un momento se horrorizo, maldiciendo el haberle hecho caso a Matsumoto, hace solo unas semanas había conocido a Kurosaki Karin, ¡era demasiado pronto para las flores!

-Wow…- la pelinegra finalmente salió de su aturdimiento. –Gracias, son mis favoritas.- le dio otra de sus sonrisas cautivantes.

-¿En serio?- era mucha coincidencia, o tal vez Matsumoto fuera adivina.

-Claro.- inhaló su aroma. –Desde ahora.- le guiñó un ojo y, muy en contra de su voluntad, se sonrojó. -¿Pero qué estás esperando ahí afuera? ¡Vamos, entra!- lo invitó a entrar a su cabaña con entusiasmo.

¿Cómo demonios había acabado interesándose en una chica rara que vivía sola en una cabaña en medio de un bosque que él detestaba? No tenía idea…

Bueno, no, no realmente, sí tenía idea de cómo pasó.

Fue por una estupidez de Matsumoto, su pesada jefa, en realidad.

Ese bosque había sido su objeto de estudio por todo un año como el especialista en geobotánica que era. Literalmente trabajó todo un año, exactamente 365 días, en aquel bosque, pero al día en que se cumplió un año simplemente… se hartó de él y decidió buscarse otro para trabajar. De repente todo de ese bosque lo hastiaba y no quiso volver a poner un pie allí.

Extrañamente, desde que decidió cambiar de lugar de trabajo se sintió bastante… deprimido. No sabía porque pero… algo dentro de él se sentía simplemente tan… vacío…

Matsumoto no tardó en notar su estado sombrío y claro que quiso tomar cartas en el asunto, y aparentemente creyó que arrastrarlo de nuevo a ese bosque después de seis meses era la solución, chillando alguna tontería sobre que debía volver a encontrar a su hada o algo así.

Cuando le preguntó de dónde rayos se le ocurrió empezar a hablar de hadas, ella le contó acerca de un sueño que había tenido en el bosque que lo había traído obsesionado por meses, pero él no podía recordarlo de ninguna manera, así que solo pensó que su jefa estaba exagerando, no sería ninguna novedad.

La mujer estaba segura de que algo encontrarían en ese bosque que traería de vuelta su extinto buen humor, y, contra todo pronóstico, en realidad si lo encontraron.

Cuando lo jaloneó hasta lo profundo del bosque ignorando toda protesta, después de pasar muchos árboles, llegaron a un claro donde descubrieron la cabaña que él no podía entender cómo demonios no había notado antes.

No parecía abandonada a pesar de que tenía las ventanas abiertas y ardillas y aves la circulaban como si fuera cualquier otro trozo de bosque. Joder, incluso vio un ciervo saliendo.

Matsumoto Rangiku, como la persona tan sociable que era, ni dudo en acercarse a tocar la puerta a pesar de sus advertencias.

Él se preparó mentalmente, poniéndose en posición de salir corriendo jalando a su jefa con él en caso de que de la cabaña saliera un loco con un rifle, pero cuando la puerta se abrió se quedó totalmente prendado de la hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos oscuros vestida con un Kimono que los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Los invitó a pasar alegando estar emocionada por recibir visitas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Al ver la cara de enfermo de amor que estaba poniendo, Rangiku ni dudo en aceptar su invitación.

Ella se presentó como Kurosaki Karin, una solitaria huérfana amante de la naturaleza.

Bebieron té y conversaron por horas, en un primer momento su jefa fue la que llevó las riendas de la conversación, pero pronto la pelinegra dirigió su atención hacia él, y en cuanto encontraron un tema de mutuo interés, la naturaleza, se encontró con que le era increíblemente fácil sostener una conversación con ella y rápidamente se sumergieron en una profunda charla mientras Matsumoto observaba con picardía.

Cuando tuvieron que marcharse ella lo hizo prometer que volvería, y él quiso decir que sí, pero se frenó porque… no estaba seguro, pero odiaba ese bosque. Sin embargo afortunadamente Rangiku al verlo dudar interfirió y dijo que sí en su lugar.

Después de eso empezaron a ir a visitarla algunas veces, los dos. Porque por más que le encantaría haber ido solo él, por alguna razón simplemente no encontraba la voluntad en sí mismo para ir a ese bosque sin Matsumoto arrastrándolo. De todas maneras, la mayor siempre encontraba una excusa para dejarlos solos últimamente.

Finalmente, Hitsugaya se declaró oficialmente interesado en Kurosaki Karin, y comentó con su jefa sus planes, así que ahí estaba, sentado en su sala llena de animales después de que Rangiku lo trajo y lo empujó fuera del auto para que iniciara su intento de "cortejar" a solas por fin a una chica, aunque sea una absolutamente extraña pero absolutamente encantadora.

Estaba nervioso, nunca antes se había enamorado, y no estaba del todo seguro de qué hacer, ¿tal vez invitarla a una cita que no sea en su extraña cabaña alias criadero de animales del bosque? La verdad, el lugar le gustaba, pero los animales lo ponían incómodo, parecían quererlo mucho, se la pasaban rondándolo llenos de confianza aunque a Matsumoto le gruñían.

Luego de poner las rosas en un jarrón, Karin volvió con él con dos tazas de té.

Estuvieron hablando un rato de cosas irrelevantes antes de que por fin juntara el valor para invitarla a salir.

-Umm… Kurosaki…- comenzó vacilante.

-Te dije que me llames Karin.- le recordó con una mirada sardónica y una sonrisa ladeada, en serio, ella era demasiado hermosa para su propio bien.

-Sí, Karin, yo…- suspiró y apretó los puños, decidido a no ser un cobarde. –Me preguntaba si quisieras… salir conmigo.- con esfuerzo se las arregló para no tartamudear.

-Claro.- dijo ella simplemente y se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿A-ahora?- alzó una ceja con incredulidad, no podía estar hablando en serio…

-Sip.- sonrió y él terminó de convencerse de que estaba loca, pero se levantó y fue tras ella.

Creyó que se dirigiría a salir del bosque, pero ella solo se internó aún más entre los árboles por lo que la siguió aunque una parte de él le decía a gritos que saliera de ese infernal montón de árboles. No es que odiara los bosques, los adoraba, de hecho, pero no ese, no soportaba estar en ese, pero soportaba menos perder su oportunidad de salir con Karin, así que ignoró sus impulsos y solo la siguió.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó una vez se puso al día con ella.

-A tener nuestra cita.- le sonrió misteriosamente.

-¿Dónde?- ella lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta que llegaron a… -¿El lago?- arrugó la nariz con desagrado, este lugar lo detestaba un poco más que al resto del bosque.

-Es mi lugar favorito.- su opinión distaba mucho de la de él. Se sentó al borde y metió sus pies descalzos en el agua.

-¿Sabes?, cuando dije que salgamos estaba pensando en algo… más en la ciudad…- comentó sentándose a su lado pero a distancia considerable del lago. –Quiero decir, no es que no me guste estar contigo en cualquier parte, me gusta estar contigo en dónde sea, pero…- habló atropelladamente tratando de no tartamudear. –Este bosque no me gusta… Sé que es difícil de entender, sin embargo…-

-Entiendo.- lo interrumpió, haciendo que la mirara sorprendido. –Entiendo más de lo que te podrías imaginar.- le sonrió.

-¿Cómo podrías entender? Nunca sales de este bosque…- frunció el ceño, perplejo ante sus palabras. -¿De qué vives tú, por cierto?- ahora alzó una ceja, cuestionándose a sí mismo porque recién notaba que ella jamás habló de un trabajo.

-Del bosque.- dio como toda contestación, su sonrisa aún fija en su bello rostro. –He plantado algunos árboles de fruta y tengo unas huertas… Y tengo una herencia que me dejó mi familia antes de que tuviéramos que despedirnos.- sonrió con nostalgia.

-… Eres un ser realmente intrigante, Kurosaki Karin…- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se encontraba incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los suyos. –Pero aún no has contestado mi otra pregunta.- estaba curioso por oír su contestación.

Ellos eran muy diferentes, demasiado… el sentido común le advertía alejarse de esta chica, su instinto le gritaba que se largara de ese bosque, pero su corazón le ordenaba y exigía quedarse con ella y hallar una forma, una forma de que esto pudiera funcionar.

-¿Qué cómo puedo entender?- miró nostálgica al cielo. –Entiendo, porque eres una persona sensata, y una persona sensata no frecuentaría chicas tan locas como yo.- le lanzó una mirada aguda, ella era inteligente, más de lo que había aparentado en un primer momento, casi parecía que sabía con exactitud lo que había estado pensando. De repente, se inclinó más hacia él, arrastrándose lejos del lago para acercarse más, haciendo que el aliento se le atorara en la garganta. -¿Por qué me diste esas flores, Toshiro?- cambió de tema repentinamente, mirándolo muy seria.

-¿Por qué?...- repitió cuidadosamente. –Porque…- se mordió el labio, sin estar del todo seguro sobre qué debería contestar. Pero no iba a ser un cobarde. –Eso fue porque… estoy interesado en ti.- confesó firme después de solo un segundo de vacilación.

Observó con deleite como sus mejillas se coloreaban, era la primera vez que la hacía ruborizarse.

-¿De qué manera?- le preguntó ansiosamente.

-¿No es obvio?- suspiró levemente, tratando de estar irritado para que el nerviosismo no lo carcomiera. –Te di las flores, te invite a salir. Karin…- volvió a suspirar para juntar valor. –Creo que me…- se detuvo a sí mismo, mirando a sus profundos ojos que lo observaban atentamente, expectante por sus palabras. Ella le gustaba, eso quería decir, pero su corazón empujó otras palabras por su boca, unas palabras que no tenía planeado decir, pero que sentía… que tan sinceramente sentía. –Te… te amo…- los ojos de ella se ampliaron tanto como los suyos propios. Realmente lo había dicho…

-T-Toshiro…- tartamudeó adorablemente, sus mejillas aún más rojas, y entonces él sintió con toda certeza que no se arrepentía de decir lo que había dicho.

-Karin…- se inclinó hacia ella, rozando sus narices. Sus labios siempre le habían parecido sumamente tentadores, y tal vez ahora estaba dispuesto a ceder a la tentación… Quería besarla.

-Toshiro…- Karin posó una mano en su mejilla. –Recuérdame.- eso lo confundió, pero ella no le dio tiempo a tratar de hallarle algún sentido y lo besó.

Eso dejó su mente en blanco a la vez que se llenaba de miles de sensaciones. Sus labios se sentían deliciosos contra los suyos… y extrañamente familiares…

De pronto, recordó todo.

Recordó sentir un pequeño contacto cálido contra su frente mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y como al abrirlos vislumbró por primera vez a lo que le pareció la criatura más hermosa que alguna vez pudiera soñar con encontrar. Era una chica increíblemente pequeña que parecía vestida con ¿pétalos?, y lo miró absolutamente horrorizada antes de irse de allí rápidamente volando… Ella era una hada…

Después de eso se recordó pensando en ella innumerables veces, soñándola, no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Por alguna razón no se resignaba a creer que haberla visto fue un sueño, por alguna razón sentía que debía encontrarla, no para probarse que no estaba loco, sino porque… sentía que quería volver a verla, quería saber por qué lo afectaba tanto.

Recordó haberla buscado por un año enteró antes de que volvió a mostrarse ante él. Recordó su conversación, sus sonrojos, su enojo, su risa… el don que le otorgó con el beso que le dio en la frente… la manera en que estaba convencido de ella era el amor de su vida…

…Recordó como lo hizo olvidar todo…

Se quedó estático mientras continuaba sintiendo su boca contra la suya pero ya sin pensar en lo bien que se sentía eso, sino que su mente se hallaba sumergida en rellenar con la nueva información todos las lagunas que había formado en su memoria para borrarla de sus recuerdos. Finalmente salió del shock y se alejó bruscamente de Karin.

-Tú…- la miró totalmente atónito. –Eres…- se paró y dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos muy abiertos. –Un hada…- decirlo en voz alta y ver sus ojos oscuros inundarse de lágrimas solo le confirmó lo que ya sabía era verdad.

-Toshiro…- comenzó a decir ella. –Lamento…-

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó interrumpiendo sus disculpas. -¿Cómo es que eres… humana?- la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en esa forma. -¿Por qué me hiciste olvidarte si podías volverte humana? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que lo nuestro era imposible?- y ya estaba reclamando, pero ahora que ya todo estaba claro pudo sentir muchas, muchas emociones, pero entre ellas predominaba el dolor de haber estado alejado de ella sin recordarla por meses.

-Yo no lo sabía.- aclaró de inmediato. –Creía que era imposible, pensaba que estaba prohibido pero…- también se puso en pie, pero no hizo intento alguno de acercársele.

-¿Pero…?...- la miró expectante. Necesitaba una explicación.

-Yo no era un hada común, Toshiro…- murmuró lentamente, como si él fuera incapaz de entender lo que decía si hablaba más rápido. –Yo nací sin alas.- él frunció el ceño, ¿pero cómo sí la había visto volar? Había visto sus alas... –Sé lo que estás pensando, pero las alas que yo tenía eran artificiales, creadas por mí con mis poderes excepcionalmente poderosos.- le explicó. –Para las hadas, nacer sin alas implica que nunca tendrás una pareja, porque basamos nuestros matrimonios en hadas que tengan alas idénticas. Y si no tienes alas… entonces nunca te casas… y te quedas solo por toda la eternidad, vacío.- bajó la cabeza por un instante mientras él se esforzaba por entender lo que estaba diciendo. Era un método extraño pero sin duda debía ser menos problemático y más preciso que el humano. –O eso pensábamos…-

-¿A qué te refieres?...- ya estaba oficialmente muy intrigado por todo este asunto.

-Cuando volví a mi lugar de nacimiento, a reportar mis crímenes porque estaba… demasiado deprimida por haberte hecho lo que te hice y temía no estar en condiciones de cuidar adecuadamente del bosque por lo que quería solicitar un reemplazo o ayuda en caso de que no me castigaran por infligir las leyes, comenté la situación a nuestros líderes y me hicieron impactantes revelaciones.- sonrió un poco. –Resulta que, cuando un hada nace sin alas, no es porque sea incapaz de amar, es simplemente que el amor de su vida no es otra hada.- su sonrisa se agrandó en lo que fijaba su vista en él, que sintió su corazón latir desbocado. –Podría ser una sirena, un brujo…- ¿los brujos también existían, en serio? –Un humano… Y no está prohibido que quieras irte con tu amor, si lo encuentras.- de repente se enserió. –La razón por la que no nos revelan el verdadero motivo de porque nacemos sin alas es porque somos inmortales, y el resto de las otras criaturas de este mundo no… desde que los vampiros están casi extintos…- ¿vampiros también? ¿Qué seguía, hombres lobo? –Nuestro amor podría nacer en cualquier siglo, y morir antes de que nos diéramos cuenta… Pocos son los que los encuentran, y los que saben conservarlo.- terminó su relato mirándolo con miedo, esperando qué tenía para decir.

-Creo que lo captó…- suspiró, pasándose una mano furiosamente por el cabello. –Ahora entiendo tus razones pero… sigo sin entender cómo es que eres humana ahora. ¿No volverás a hacerte pequeña, verdad?- eso le aterraba, no quería volver a perderla, acababa de encontrarla, y se sentía más seguro de que no lo haría si no tenía alas y no medía quince centímetros.

-Es un hechizo, Toshiro.- rió brevemente. –Mis líderes y mis padres me convirtieron en humana, una mortal, para que podamos estar juntos…- se acercó a él pero no hizo intento por tocarlo. –Aunque tiene sus condiciones para funcionar…-

-¿Condiciones? ¿Qué condiciones?- esto no le estaba gustando nada.

-Bueno, principalmente, ya no tengo poderes.- sonrió con amargura. –Excepto por el de hacer crecer las plantas más rápido, deshacer y hacer dones y sanar heridas pequeñas…- bueno, a él eso le parecía bastante útil, ella debió haber sido extremadamente poderosa para sentirlo poca cosa. –Y… tampoco puedo salir de este bosque. Nunca.- ¿qué? La miró incrédulo y ella bajó la mirada. –Te lo dije, hay condiciones. Esto no fue un simple don, fue cambiarme por completo, y la magia es limitada.- se notaba muy infeliz por eso.

-¿Qué pasaría si sales del bosque?- preguntó cuidadosamente luego de un rato, queriendo evaluar todos los aspectos de la situación antes de tomar la decisión que quería tomar.

-Si pongo un pie fuera de aquí me convertiré en una inservible hada inmortal sin magia ni poderes de quince centímetros sin ningún derecho a volver a contactarse con el mundo fantástico ni su propia familia destinada a pasar la eternidad así…- la idea obviamente la aterrorizaba.

-¿Accediste a correr ese riesgo solo por mí?- susurró en parte conmovido en parte queriendo regañarla.

-¿Cómo podría no haberlo hecho?- una lágrima corrió por su mejilla mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa agridulce. –Eres mi amor…- sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo pero se mantuvo con su mirada fija en la suya. –La eternidad no tendría sentido sin ti…- extendió una mano para acariciar su mejilla, frotando cariñosamente con su pulgar. –Sería solo un eterno vacío… Mientras que una vida mortal a tu lado, aunque corta, sé que estará llena de plenitud, y eso me basta, y me sobra. Es mucho más de lo que espere y es todo lo que pido…- de pronto, el miedo volvió a sus ojos. –Sí tú me aceptas, claro…- susurró apenas.

-Pequeña problemática…- sonrió negando con la cabeza. -¿Cómo podría no aceptarte?- sujetó su cintura con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba la mano de ella que seguía en su mejilla. –Sería un idiota si desaprovechara el don que me diste… porque eres el amor de mi vida, te encontré y no pienso dejarte ir otra vez…- juntó sus frentes. –Incluso si tengo que vivir en este despreciable bosque…- murmuró mirando con odio a los árboles.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita.

-El hechizo para que no vuelvas al bosque aún te afecta atacándote por ese lado, ¿eh?- sonrió divertida.

-¿Cómo es que el hechizo no funciono, por cierto? Si eres tan poderosa.- ella lo miró ofendida. -¿Crees que fue por la intervención de Matsumoto?- de ser así, tendría que agradecerle luego.

-Tal vez…- frunció el ceño, pensativa. –O tal vez fue porque contradecía e interfería con tu don… porque en serio yo soy tu…- se ruborizó mucho, incapaz de decirlo.

-¿El amor de mi vida?- alzó una ceja, divertido por su vergüenza. Ella solo asintió. –Bueno, ¿y piensas quitarme el hechizo ese o qué? Ya sabes, como me quitaste el de olvidarte…- miró a otro lado tratando de no evidenciar sus verdaderos motivos para hacer esa petición.

-¿Tú solo quieres que te bese otra vez, verdad?- bueno, aparentemente era más obvio de lo que pensaba.

En toda respuesta solo sonrió de lado y ella negó con la cabeza, antes de murmurar la negación al hechizo de no volver al bosque y unió sus labios para sellarlo.

Quiso hacerse para atrás luego pero él la tomó con suavidad por la nuca y la mantuvo quieta mientras se perdía en el sabor de su boca, solo por un rato más… porque tal vez no tuvieran toda la eternidad, pero aunque la tuvieran seguiría sin ser suficiente para terminar de expresar todo su amor, así que iban a disfrutar cada momento, y aunque no todo sería perfecto, se aseguraría de que ella nunca volviera a sentirse vacía.

Fin.

Holaaa! :D

OS DEDICADO A Uzumaki Manaka-chan, con la esperanza de que le haya gustado y sea suficiente para pasar como regalo de cumpleaños n.n

Tenía planeado hacer esta parte FINAL de Vacío y Olvido en Mayo del año que viene xD Pero vi que mencionaste que querias esta conti así que aunque con retraso aquí la tienes como mi intento de regalo :P

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! :'D Atrasado xP

Jeje, si no te gusto no dudes en pedirme otra cosa, siento que esto se quedó como muy poca cosa y obvio tú te mereces más! Así que pide lo que quieras aunque mientras más largo más tardara en llegarte XD

Omg, Bleach ya va a terminar, que nervios :S Tengan en cuenta que dependiendo el final de Bleach es posible que vuestra servidora se corte las venas o se tire de un edificio o sea muy feliz :v Pero lo seguro es que llorare QnQ

Y matenme pero odio a Aizen y ojala termine muy mal :3 (Gin merecía vivir más que tú, escoria! TT_TT)

Hablando de esto, los personajes de Tite! xD

Espero que esto les haya gustado a pesar de lo rarito ;) Pero por las dudas, ellos si, se tienen que quedar en el bosque, si, se casan ahi, si, tienen a sus hijos ahi, si, son muy felices, ahora no pueden decirme que el final quedo muy abierto, muajajajajaja! 3:D Bueno, tiene muchas cosas que debería haber aclarado pero que flojera, el punto es que son felices :v(?

Hmm, ahora, yo debería volver a escribir para mi otro Fandom así que de nuevo adiós por unas semanas! n_n/ A menos que alguien por aquí tenga otro cumpleaños e.e

Las extrañare! TT3TT/ (aunque puede que ceda a la tentación y suba algún Drabble pero yo espero que no XP)

Como ya avise, Extraterrestrial y Mi Rey se posponen hasta que yo cumpla mi deber con el otro Fandom!

Feliz cumpleaños otra vez para Uzumaki Manaka-chan! ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
